A Web Love
by Yabanci
Summary: Hinata n'a pas la vie en rose ou plutôt elle ne voit plus la vie en rose. De plus son entrée en première année à l'université ne facilite pas les choses. Heureusement son amie Sakura va arranger les choses d'une manière inattendue. Hinata Gaara
1. Prologue 1

_J'avais dix huit ans et je me dirige à grand vers mes dix neuf ans. J'étais une fille des plus banales, coincées comme dirait certains et sans histoires passionnantes ou idiotes à raconter à mes futurs enfants._

_On m'a toujours montré le chemin de la perfection et cette maladie du sans faute n'a déclenché en moi qu'une volonté d'allé à contresens. Je sais que j'ai des capacités intellectuelles, je sais que je peux être belle ... Il suffit que je me concentre et le veuille un peu, or je ne voulais ni l'un ni l'autre. A force de faire le strict minimum - les grands efforts m'apportaient rien au final -, je me suis un peu amputée. A force de négliger ma féminité, on peut me qualifier facilement pour une fille des plus invisibles et insipides._

_Je ne voulais attirer le regard de personne. Je ne voulais plus me réveiller les matins. Je n'avais plus goût à rien._

_Et je commençais à maudire tout ceux qui m'entouraient et m'enfermaient dans cette cage en or. Je me mis à haïr ce monde sanglant et morcelé par des conflits ethniques, économiques, écologiques, politique ou nucléaire._

_Nous sommes la génération des maudits et nous subissions les conséquences des erreurs de nos ainés. Bienvenue dans notre monde._

Le réveil sonne inlassablement, affichant sûrement 5h10. Une seconde alarme retentira à 5h20 et une troisième dix autres minutes plus tard. Bientôt le levée ne sera pas dans l'immédiat mais une autre dizaine de minutes plus tard, voire vingt minutes c'est-à-dire qu'à cinq heure cinquante elle sera débout. Tout était planifié et tout se déroula comme prévu.

Cinq heure cinquante, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit avec d'horribles cernes sous les yeux à cause de sa nuit agitée. En effet, voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle dormait mal et les rares fois où elle réussissait à fermer les yeux sans panique, elle se réveillait à quatre du matin ... en panique. Depuis qu'elle avait entamé sa première année universitaire en gestion, tout allait assez mal.

Par exemple, les matins elle avait à se lever à des heures tôt pour avoir une chance d'avoir le train de six heure trente après une quinzaine de minute de trajet en voiture. Ensuite, encore trente minutes à passer sur les rails. ET pour finir, pour se rejoindre sa fac, elle avait encore à prendre un bus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Le soir, après une journée de cours des plus chargées, elle avait à recommencer ce processus à l'envers. En clair, elle rentrait dans les environs de dix neuf heures, sans compter les devoirs à faire encore.

C'était l'enfer et sa santé, déjà assez fragile, déclinait dangereusement en même temps que son moral. Elle était capable de réussir ce qu'elle voulait, du moment qu'elle s'y mette. Or, elle avait peu de confiance en elle et était définitivement dégoutée des études. Elle suivait cette filière et désirait la finir pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle avait commencé quelque chose. Elle ne désirait pas prolonger sa souffrance en changeant de voie et perdre cette année là !

Et puis, et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de choses. En journée, elle refoule le tout sans cesse mais une fois dans son lit le soir, tout revient au grand galop et lui pourrit ses nuits de sommeil précieuses. Le jour où elle s'effondrerait de fatigue quelque part approchait à grand pas.

Voilà les pensées qui l'assaillaient chaque matin au réveil et chaque soir au couché. Sa vie était définitivement trop passionnante, pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

**- HINATA !**

Elle entendait son père hurlait son prénom d'en haut, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien debout et non à faire sa marmotte au lit. Pour seule réponse, elle grogna. Malheureusement, la réponse était insuffisante et Hiashi la rappela. Cette fois, elle lui répondit en hurlant qu'elle était bien debout. Elle préférait quand il appelait sur son portable, c'était moins cassant pour les oreilles.

La jeune fille s'habille à la va-vite, sans se préoccuper sir le vêtement mis allait ou non, s'il était propre ou non. Au pire, s'il était sale, elle tentera de le cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Actuellement, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire la fine bouche et la critique de mode. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite ! Très vite même : en cinq minutes elle avait à être prête.

Oui, sa vie se jouait toujours sur des petites minutes.

Il était six heures dix ... Elle pouvait espérer avoir son train de six heure, autrement c'était le train de six heure quarante. SI elle prenait ce dernier train, elle risquait juste les foudres de son amie Haruno. Cette dernière s'entêtait à l'attendre, même si c'est une vingtaine de minutes. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Peut-être ne veut-elle pas être seule dans le bus ou peut-être appréciait-elle Hinata ?

Hinata n'était pas douée pour les relations, et voyait le mal partout. De plus, elle se considérait comme sans valeur et inintéressante, par conséquent, qu'on porte un intérêt - ne serait-ce qu'un peu - lui était un fait impossible. De son point de vue, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

Elle se trouvait bête et stupide à penser de cette manière mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. L'étudiante était incapable de faire confiance à qui que se soit. C'était un état d'esprit qu'on lui a "imposé" à force d'entendre de la bouche de ses parents la phrase fatale suivante : "Ne fais confiance à personne ne ce monde, même à tes propres parents". Ils ont bien réussi leur éducation ... elle était incapable de se confier totalement à quelqu'un et si elle parlait, elle ne partageait pas son fardeau. Elle le déchargeait un peu mais le remettait immédiatement sur son dos.

C'était son Fardeau. Les Autres n'avaient pas à la porter à sa place.

Elle doit sortir de la maison, elle monte dans la voiture, puis le train - à la bonne heure -, rencontre Sakura, prend le bus et arrive à sa Fac de gestion.

**- Dis ! Je veux que tu parles à quelqu'un par msn.**

**- Hein? Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ! Ne pose pas de questions, parle-lui.**

**- Peut-être, je verrais.**

Sakura avait de ces idées par moment. Hinata ignora tout bonnement, en se disant que cette nouvelle lubie de rencontre virtuelle de sa copine passera bien un moment ou un autre. Par contre, maintenant il fallait supporter sa tyrannie. Pas dans un sens méchant, disons qu'elle aimait que tout soit sous son contrôle. Et elle avait tout sous son contrôle. Belle, intelligente et décontractée, plus d'une fois la petite Hinata se demandait qu'est-ce-qu'une fille pareille pouvait bien lui trouver pour la supporter?

Le pire ... Sakura était sincère comme beaucoup de ses anciens amis. Hinata se demandait vraiment comme elle arrivait à garder des personnes, sans qu'ils ne fuient. Par contre, il est certain qu'elle les épuise à se plaindre, à déprimer ... Sakura supportait et tentait de la faire sourire.

La journée se fit sans grand soucis et elle ne déprimait pas. C'était déjà un bon point.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attaquer le trajet du soir.

Lentement, mais sûrement, elle se dirigeait vers sa maison, ne voyant en ce tas de brique qu'une prison d'où elle ne s'échappera jamais. Si, elle avait un échappatoire : son écran d'ordinateur où l'anonymat régnait. Là, elle pouvait écrire, se plaindre, fantasmer... Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Personne n'était là pour la juger ou la limiter.

C'était sa seule liberté et elle le chérissait plus que tout.

Sauf qu'à cette liberté, une nouvelle source de support fit son apparition. Finalement Sakura lui parle par msn pour toute suite passer au gars dont elle parlait depuis quelque temps.


	2. Prologue 2

Cette situation ennuyait fortement Hinata mais elle n'osait pas le dire clairement à Sakura par sms ou à ce type qui parlait par le msn de cette dernière. Il démarrait de manière banale la conversation et ne semblait pas trop être prise de tête. Par contre, en bonne rpgiste, ses yeux saignaient en lisant ce maudit langage sms. Elle passait plus de temps à déchiffrer qu'à lire de manière fluide et autant dire, après une longue journée fatigante et déprimante limite, elle n'avait pas la tête à jouer la graphologue.

**H.Y dit :**

**Sérieux, nous sommes sur msn, c'est gratuit. Fait un effort et abandonne ce langage sms. Mes yeux saignent et je ne comprends qu'à moitié !**

**Sakura dit:**

**A mé T tp intelligente.**

Si on pouvait schématiser son air, cela reviendrait à ce smiley là cher lecteur " == ". Elle se demandait de quelle planète terre il sortait et commençait petit à petit à douter des renseignements donnés par Sakura sur ce garçon. Elle le disait un des majeurs de sa promo en fac de médecin et un bon pianiste ... disons qu'Hinata s'attendait à autre chose qu'à du langage sms ou à des remarques type "T Tp Intelligente" pour un rien.

**Sakura dit:**

**Sinn tu fé quoi com étude ?**

Petit à petit une idée germa dans son esprit et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres derrière son écran. Elle allait lui jouer un tour, il captera sûrement tellement le mensonge sera gros mais pas grave. Elle avait envie de jouer ce jeu-là, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait le mener en bateau.

**H.Y dit :**

**Je suis étudiante d'art en Chine. **

**Sakura dit :**

**Srx ? Mais T tp intelligente ! C Fou !**

Elle louait mentalement le vocabulaire enrichi de ce gars. Il répétait sans cesse la même chose et s'il voulait la brancher ou la draguer, il avait intérêt à changer de technique. Elle le trouvait trop idiot et naïf là. Un simple d'esprit presque et elle se promettait au fond qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas après ça. Comment dire, qu'on la complimente sans réellement savoir qui elle est la saoule légèrement. Limite elle préfère les critiques que les compliments, elle était au moins bien plus habituée aux premières qu'aux dernières.

Oui, généralement quand on lui parlait - du moins son entourage - c'était toujours pour la critiquer. "Tu devrais être plus motivée", "tu devrais d'avantage t'investir dans les tâches ménagères de la maison et ne pas compter que sur Hanabi", "tu devrais d'avantage rouler si tu espères avoir le permis", "tu devrais perdre du poids là, on dirait une obèse", "mais t'es trop nulle sérieux" ... Plein de petites choses qu'on lui reproche souvent et qui ont le don de faire exploser son crâne et le peu de matière grise qui a résisté au lavage de cerveau de sa fac.

Dans sa petite tête, elle se promettait de couper court à la conversation ce soir et ne plus avoir affaires avec ce type-là. Si c'était pour être si hypocrite et crétin tout le temps, autant laisser tomber. Son seul échappatoire était la Toile après tout, qu'on ne vienne pas la parasiter non plus.

**H.Y dit :**

**Je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.**

**Sakura dit :**

**Okay by !**

Elle éteint son ordinateur, le pose de côté et s'engouffre sans histoire dans ses draps. Elle allait encore passer une nuit bien triste, c'est-à-dire qu'elle allait fermer les yeux et revivre une abominable journée qui se répétait inlassablement. Seule Sakura et ses histoires réussissaient à la faire rire, autrement, elle serait reconnaissante qu'une voiture l'écrase ou qu'une balle se perde dans son crâne ou son cœur.

Elle était consciente que de telles pensées étaient dangereuses et absolument pas normales, mais elle n'osait pas se dire qu'elle devrait aller voir un psychologue ou autre. Ca lui passera avec le temps non ? Il faut juste attendre que ce premier semestre passe et elle aura définitivement ses repères, elle sera moins triste et dépressive nan ? Oui, elle tentait de se réconforter dans l'idée qu'un jour, elle verrait à nouveau le ciel bleu et le soleil jaune et abandonnerait cette vision noire et grise du monde et de sa conception de la vie.

Petit à petit, elle s'abandonne dans les bras de Morphée.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en entendant son prénom. C'était à nouveau le matin et c'était une autre journée assommantes et inintéressantes qui allait démarrer. Elle voulait à nouveau poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et ne jamais se réveiller, ne jamais dormir, ne jamais se lever. Malheureusement c'était bien le matin et c'était bien le début d'une autre journée de cours. Elle avait à se lever vite, elle avait à s'habiller vite, elle avait à faire son sac qu'elle n'avait pas préparé par flemme la veille et accourt dehors pour rejoindre son père, déjà bien prêt, dans la voiture.

Elle pose sa tête sur le dossier, met les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et commence à écouter toute sorte de musique, en tentant d'imaginer des mondes où elle serait une héroïne à la vie palpitante et ayant un peu d'importance aux yeux d'une foule, aux yeux d'une personne. Mais cette personne, son amant imaginaire comme dirait, n'avait pas de visage. Quelque fois , elle se demandait s'il aura jamais un visage ? Peut-être allait-elle finir seule, entourée d'une tonne de chats ou de chiens ? En voilà un avenir aussi palpitante que son présent !

Elle arrivait à la gare, prit un chocolat chaud et un maxi petit pain au chocolat ultra gras et dégueulasse vers la fin, l'entama dans l'un des wagons en fixant le paysage sombre qui s'offrait à elle. Décidément, en cette période de janvier, le soleil faisait surface bien tard. Au fond, elle voudrait bien être ce soleil. Chaud toujours et venir tranquillement le matin et le soir, réchauffer toutes ces personnes de ses doux rayons.

Sa rêverie prit fin quant elle arriva dans la ville où elle étudiait, descendit vite, rejoignit Sakura qui l'attendait avec des amis à elle. Elle voyait une blonde ayant la trentaine presque qui souriait et rigolait sans cesse. Ensuite vint le moment presque sacré où ce groupe de filles, dont Hinata, admiraient les beaux militaires qui passaient par là. Vraiment, impossible de ne pas fantasmer un court instant sur leur beau fessier ou leur beau musculature! Enfin, pour Hinata, les hommes en costards cravates l'emportaient haut la main. Cessons donc de parler de fantasmes masculins ou féminins, et allons courir auprès de nos héroïnes vers le bus pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre leur fac. D'ailleurs, autre rite du matin de Sakura : "Hinata, nous nous dirigeons en enfer là!".

Hinata ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. La monotonie de ses journées était un enfer.

La matinée se passa donc sans problème majeur et il était maintenant midi, le temps de manger au restaurant universitaire de la fac. Entre temps, elles attendirent Ino - une autre fille dont elles avaient faits connaissances en début d'année et une fille issue droit de S, étant un peu trop crâneuse -.

En chemin Sakura raconta fièrement comment elle avait réussi à faire parler moi et Naruto, l'ultra beau gosse comme elle dirait. Curieuse, elle a demandé à Hinata de quoi ils avaient parlé. Elle lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle lui avait raconté un crack type qu'elle était une étudiante d'art en China. Les deux filles ont fait les gros yeux et ont directement dit leur fond de pensées: Hinata tu a été crades !

Elle tentait de se rattraper en disant qu'il fallait être un peu idiot pour croire à un tel mensonge. Sakura répondit que c'était un type sympa qui croit facilement à ce qu'on lui dit.

Elle soupira. Elle se culpabilisait réellement maintenant. Peut-être bien - et malheureusement - elle allait devoir l'ajouter sur son msn elle-même et lui parler. D'un, elle détestait être la première à ajouter un homme. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas bonne image chez Hinata, le fait de se bouger maintenant pour l'ajouter en premier ne faisait que ternir l'image de ce pauvre Naruto.

**- Okay ... Je lui dirais la vérité ce soir.**

Les éventuelles complications qui allaient en sortir l'énervaient d'avance. Au pire, elle le bloquerait s'il se montrait VRAIMENT insupportable. CE n'est pas compliqué après tout, à moins qu'il ne soit un excellent hacker. Enfin, elle commençait à douter réellement.

La soirée approchait à grand pas et silencieuse, elle se réfugia immédiatement dans sa chambre en ouvrant son ordinateur portable. Dernièrement, elle trainait peu avec sa famille à l'étage, n'y trouvant rien d'intéressant à faire ou dire. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus appartenir à cet univers et elle n'était plus au courant de quoi que se soit.

A contre cœur, elle ajouta le jeune homme dans ses contacts et le soir même il était là, à lui parler.

**Naruto dit :**

**Accepté ! **

Crétin ! Elle avait compris que tu l'avais accepté ! Autrement comment veux-tu être là pour parler ? Hinata n'en tint pas de rigueur et continua à parler le plus "gentiment" possible.

**H.Y dit:**

**Ecoute, je ne suis pas étudiante d'art en Chine. Je suis dans la même fac que Sakura, voilà.**

**Naruto dit :**

**Srx ! Tu ma B1 u la mdr !**

**H.Y dit: **

**Mais c'était un grand mensonge aussi ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me croire non plus.**

**Naruto dit :**

**Bah si! T tp marrante !**

Derrière son écran, Hinata rigolait. Il était vraiment un cas ce type.

Et la soirée passa et elle continait à discuter. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle allait passer des soirées entières à lui parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux ou autre, loin de là. Elle se sentait juste bien à parler librement et rigoler sans qu'on la juge. De plus, il était marrant aussi. Oui, peut-être qu'avec lui, elle arrivera à nouer un lien d'amitié avec un garçon ?

Oui, la petite Hinata avait un gros blocage avec le sexe opposé. Elle n'osait pas blaguer avec eux ou quoi que soit. Résultat on la considérait comme coincée pour beaucoup de cas. Que pouvait-elle faire sérieux quand depuis petite on la tenait à l'écart de tout homme sous prétexte que c'était mal vu pour une famille aussi prestigieuse et aux traditions aussi nobles - et vieux jeux notons-le - de la famille Hyuga.

Par contre, grâce à Sakura et à ce Naruto, elle allait faire une toute autre rencontre qui allait changer son existence même. Cette rencontre non plus ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la balle Hinata Hyuga. Parlant de choque, ca allait en être une.


End file.
